(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorized and non-motorized skateboards, treaded skateboards, and in particular, to motorized and non-motorized skateboards, treaded skateboards, and treaded skateboards that use single wheels mounted on fork arm trucks. Furthermore, this invention relates to fork arm systems that use motorized wheels, both externally mounted to the skateboards, and more specifically, relates to internally mounted motors within the wheels. This invention also relates to new wheel designs for single wheel skateboard applications, and a new complementary riding system that incorporates magnetic coupling to skateboards and to skateboard shoes.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventional skateboards have provided excitement over the years and are deemed a right of passage for young people. Along with bicycles and scooters, skateboards are playing a large role in increasing youth mobility. A new paradigm of travel is evolving as skateboards become motorized.
The problem with the current skateboard four-wheel system is that it is comprised of four wheels. Two wheels on each axis separated by 7 to 10 inches in a common skateboard hanger system. Riding a skateboard that has four wheels, even though they are on independent trucks, subjects the rider to a bumpy ride.
Skateboard parks are not always available to all skateboard enthusiasts. Often, skateboarders are performing tricks and enhancing their skills in places where they may not be welcomed. Performing tricks with skateboards that involve public structures, such as stairs, planters, railings, and curbs, can be destructive to the community property, as well as, being dangerous to the skateboarder and others in the area. This damage is caused by the action of grinding. These tricks often use the aluminum or steel skateboard hanger undersides to skid on the surfaces previously mentioned. To mitigate the effects of this grinding, Teflon® and other resilient materials have been added to the undercarriage of the skateboard to minimize the effects of grinding away the skateboard components and damaging public property. It is the intent of this disclosure to solve the problem for the community property damage and enhance the performance and safety of the skateboarder by introducing new skateboard wheel geometries for the single wheel truck skateboard.
Skateboard parks and half pipe gatherings are events where the skateboarders exhibit their coordination and mastery of riding skateboards. Some of the maneuvers performed by the skateboarders, such as 360°, 720° and 1080° turns, are quite dangerous. Injuries occur when the skateboard riders' feet separate from the skateboard. Often these injuries occur when in the crouched position, holding the skateboard deck to the skateboard riders' feet. These maneuvers place skateboarders in precarious positions that can result in injury. It is the intent of this novel invention to introduce the use of the magnetic shoe and skateboard deck skin coupling system to help improve skateboarders' performance and safety.
With new manufacturing processes and composite materials, skateboard production has been revolutionized. Along with the introduction of highly efficient electric motors, and substantially improved lithium-ion and lithium phosphate batteries, the popularity of using skateboards for transportation is expanding.
As a result of these advancements, certain skateboard motor assemblies have the components exposed to the elements and can interfere with the skateboarders' ability to maneuver. Additionally, it is difficult to streamline the four-wheeled skateboard when adding heavy drive train accessories such as belts, pulleys and chains. It is the intent of this invention to eliminate the concerns by integrating the motors inside the wheels.
The current skateboard is a four-wheel system with two wheels on each axis separated by 7 to 10 inches in a common skateboard hanger system configuration. Although each set of wheels is on an independent truck, the ride is bumpy. Four-wheel skateboards are limited to smooth compact surfaces for riding. The proposed invention will increase the rider's access to grass, sand, snow, ice, and mud with the treaded skateboard and/or the large wheel skateboard.
Another application of this invention is the treaded cooler, which provides ease of use and comfort in any environment and can easily be managed by one person. Consider any situation that would involve the use of large two or four-wheel coolers, from emergency response events to pleasure/sport activities. The large two wheeled coolers are difficult to lift, pull or place without involving vehicle logistics and additional manpower. Such efforts can result in physical injuries to those using this type of cooler.
The cooler wheels do not traverse on uneven or soft surfaces, which require the cooler to be picked up and carried across these surfaces. The coolers are heavy and bulky in size, which can be challenging to carry over or pull on rough or soft surfaces.
Conventional coolers are not constructed to provide stable seating for small children or to caravan multiple coolers. Consequently, transporting coolers, children and other accessories to the designated location may involve multiple trips.
It is the intent of this invention to demonstrate another application of the fork truck and wheel combinations that can be applied to a recreational cooler, which will provide ease of use, manageability by one person, provide transport for small children and caravan multiple coolers to the point of destination.